DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Despite clear evidence of links between substance abuse and risk for disturbance in the psychosocial adjustment of both fathers and their children, questions about ways substance abuse affects the parenting behavior of men have been largely ignored in both the substance abuse and developmental literatures. In addition, as in most other social service systems, the status of men as fathers, parenting issues of concern to them, and their potential to influence the development of children are not typically acknowledged in the conceptualization and delivery of substance abuse treatments. Consequently, this study was designed to document ways attitudes toward parenting and the parenting behaviors of drug-dependent fathers differ from those of other men and to clarify ways drug dependence and related problems influence attitudes toward parenting and the parenting behaviors of fathers. In this specific investigation, a developmental-ecological model of parenting, a case-control research design, a measurement approach that focuses on the perspective of fathers, and data from an ethnically diverse sample of 130 opioid-dependent fathers and a demographically matched sample of 130 fathers with no history of alcohol or drug dependence will be used to address three specific issues. First, both individual- and variable-based approaches to these data will be used to clarify ways attitudes toward parenting and the parenting behaviors of the opioid-dependent fathers differ from those of fathers with no history of alcohol or drug dependence. Second, complementary approaches to the analysis of these data will also be used to document ways the developmental experiences of the opioid-dependent fathers, particularly early experiences with fathers and father figures, differ from those of fathers with no history of alcohol or drug dependence. Third, multiple regression techniques and a conceptual model of causal influence that also acknowledges the influence of cultural factors, developmental precursors, psychological resources, and characteristics of the child, will be used to document ways drug dependence and related problems influence attitudes toward parenting and the parenting behavior of fathers with similar sociocultural backgrounds. Finally, this focused, cross-sectional study of this neglected issue is being proposed with expectation that this work will inform both future research done with other substance abusing fathers and the initial conceptualization of psychosocial interventions designed to foster more effective parenting by drug-dependent men. This small grant (R03) will also provide the principal investigator with funding to begin an independent program of research designed to expand understanding of ways substance abuse affects me psychosocial development of both parents and children.